A Lonely September
by crashandcry
Summary: I duno how to summarise this xD SASUNARU shounen ai SONGFIC


**Hello.**

**Been listening to this song "A lonely september" by Plain White T's alot.**

**i love it! and since my friend used this song for a songfic,**

**maybe i should try too. this is my first songfic though.**

**hehe. anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (but i own SASUKE! so back off xP)**

* * *

It was August.

Wind chimes tinkled as the wind blew gently on them. Happy twittering could be heard as a flock of birds flew past a certain building; the Uchiha Manor.

Sasuke Uchiha could be seen in the living room on the couch, flipping through his photo album. _These really brings back some memories.._

He was 18 that year.

Succeeding in killing his brother Itachi and obtaining stronger powers, the raven thought that he could finally lead life normally, like any other shinobi. However, he found himself more lonelier than ever.

Still, he had no plans to revive the Uchiha clan. He didn't care. _So what if i kill Itachi? They can't be brought back from the dead. _

Then he remembered, even though his whole family was dead, he still had friends. Well, okay. Ever since he betrayed Konoha, he lost a couple of buddies, and the number of fans he had decreased greatly. Not that he cared, but...

"Briinngg.. Briinngg..."

Sasuke's handphone rang, interrupting him in his thoughts.

"Hello..?"

"Hey Sasuke!! We're having a RAMEN PARTY! Free ramen! Come! Come!"

click- the line went dead.

Sasuke grunted. He knew right away which idiot had called him. It was that stupid blonde, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sighing, he put the photo album away and got himself changed. Hn. He's NOT being social okay. Just so you know. It's just that... How could he refuse a free ramen treat?

* * *

"BAKA!! WHO SAID WE WERE HAVING A _PARTY_?!"

"Aww... but Sakura-chaaaan.."

Sakura Haruno glanced at Naruto irritatedly. "I only asked you to invite Sasuke-kun to lunch with us!" She glared at the blonde beside her.

"Yo." An emotionless Sasuke walked towards them and sat beside Naruto in the ramen stall. "And i see you're still as immature as ever, dobe." He smirked.

Naruto stared daggers at him. "It's been how many freakin years, and you still callin' me that you bastard?" He growled and raised a fist.

"Getting violent are we..?" The Uchiha said uninterestedly. Ordering a bowl of ramen, he ignored the angry sounds of his friend.

Sakura sighed. "Can you two stop fighting..? This is getting irritating." She said angrily. "Whatever." Came the two replies. She sighed again. What a nuisance.

Finishing his bowl of ramen, Sasuke got up from his chair. "Bye, I'm going. Thanks for the treat Sakura." With that, he left. Sakura blinked twice and turned towards Naruto. "You IDIOT!! Who said i was TREATING?!" She screamed.

"SHANNARO!!"

--one week later--

Naruto gave Sasuke a sideways glance. Then he gulped.

"What do you want now?" The Uchiha asked him, annoyed. Naruto suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

Mumbling under his breath, Sasuke turned away from the blonde and started to walk off. "W..Wait!" Naruto shouted behind him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Usuratonkachi..! What the hell is it?"

"Erm..." Naruto gulped again and looked at his friend. "I... I just want to tell you.. I had l.. li.. liked.. you.. since young." He stumbled over his words. "And.. you know.. i'm... confessing... that.. i.. also.. like you and.. you don't know what i'm talking about do you?" He noticed Sasuke's confused look.

The jinchuuriki swallowed hard. "Ugh! I like you okay? I liked you since we were young and i still do now! Even if you left with Orochimaru that time... I still like you..!"

The truth have been revealed.

Sasuke gave Naruto a fierce glare. "You're disgusting. Get out of my sight." He said stiffly and walked on.

Naruto stared at the retreating raven dumbfounded and his shoulders sagged. Then he went home, feet trudging slowly on the sidewalk.

* * *

It was september. SEPTEMBER!! (yay my bdae's round the corner! xD)

"ATTENTION ALL SHINOBI!!" A blonde haired girl shouted, trying to make herself heard over the crowd. There was a shinobi gathering that day, and everyone was there.

Naruto spotted Sasuke nearby and looked away to listen to what the girl called Ino, had to say.

"Okay okay.. Me and Sakura are holding some kind of CONCERT!! For this concert though, you guys need to show us your TALENTS. Like.. you know, Talent quest?" Ino yelled.

Sakura continued. "Yeah! And if you're interested to go on stage to perform and show off your talent, talk to us! We'll register you in! thanks!!"

-----

Sasuke noticed Naruto's back facing him and approached the blonde. "Hey.. Naruto, I.." He trailed off. His friend had ignored him and stalked off. _What the.._

"Look, Naruto.. wait!!" _He did it again. He just, freaking did it again. To me. Screw that idiot._

It must be something he did. But what..? Oh. That.

Ah.. He can't be THAT petty, can he..? Well...

To be honest, he would be acting like Naruto too if he were in his shoes. Sasuke looked at Naruto again.

_He's going to keep avoiding me.._

Not that HE wanted friends. He didn't care. Not one bit. uh uh. It's not like his heart was pounding when Naruto said he liked him. And it's not like he really meant it when he told Naruto to get lost. Nope.

Wait a minute..! Naruto_confessed _to him?

Sasuke gasped in horror. The raven also had a crush on Naruto (even though he was careful not to show it) and now, when the blonde confessed his love to Sasuke, he brushed it off?! What was he thinking? Wasted the chance!

If he wasn't really that obsessed with his reputation, he would have instead said: "Oh Naruto!! I liked you too! Let's be a couple!!" Just the mere thought made him shudder though. Just cause he likes a boy doesn't mean he have to act like a _fag _does it? Brr.

Anyway, he tried to talk to Naruto but couldn't. The kyuubi holder kept avoiding him and did not want anything to do with him.

Sasuke growled in frustration. How can he make Naruto listen?!

He rested his gaze on Ino and Sakura trying to capture the attention of the crowd and an idea hit him. Hesitating for a moment, he then decided to approach Sakura.

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun..?"

"I want to sign up for the event."

* * *

On 10th september, the event was held.

"Okay!! FIRST UP IS... CHOUJI!! WATCH HIM GOBBLE AS MANY PACKETS OF POTATO CHIPS AS POSSIBLE! READY..? GO!" Ino shouted into the microphone.

The audience watched as the chunnin gobbled down the food like they were merely crumbs and cheered him on.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was backstage with Sakura.

"Whaaat..? Who are you going to sing this to?" The pink head girl questioned Sasuke.

"Erm... Naruto."

Sakura gasped. "no.. WAY! You two are...!" She gulped. However, unlike most people, she had the common sense to keep quiet. "Well... okay. Do your best, Sasuke." She said with a genuine smile.

---

"AND FINALLY!! THE LAST BUT DEFINITELY NOT LEAST PERFORMANCE!! SASUKE UCHIHA!" Ino screamed.

Sasuke got up on stage with a guitar. Sitting down on the chair they placed for him, he scanned the crowd for a familiar face.

Smiling when he saw Naruto, he began.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself_

_just tryin' to think of something to do_

_Tryin' to think of something, anything_

_just to keep me from thinking of you_

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto.

_But you know it's not working out_

_'cause you're all that's on my mind_

Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke's eyes on him. Something prevented him from looking away..

_One thought of you is all it takes_

_to leave the rest of the world behind_

"Please... let him know.. I love him too.." Sasuke silently prayed.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

The blonde's eyes softened and he glanced at the boy with the guitar. Was this song... for him..?

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself_

_that you're not the one for me_

_But the more I think, the less I believe it_

_and the more I want you here with me_

"That's exactly... what i'm thinking... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, tears slowly flowing down his face.

_You know the holidays are coming up_

_I don't want to spend them alone_

_Memories of Christmas time with you_

_will just kill me if I'm on my own_

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back_

All this time, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, trying as hard as he might to tell him that he accepted his confession, that he liked him too.

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do_

_we just can't seem to get it right_

_But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight_

_One more chance tonight_

"One more chance..."

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar_

_But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far_

_I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you_

_Oh please, baby won't you take my hand_

_we've got nothing left to prove_

Naruto smiled through his tears. Does... he really mean it?

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped singing. He looked at Naruto, then reached out a hand, expecting the blonde to come up on stage and take it in his own.

The whole crowd turned to face Naruto. Uncomfortable with the silence, Naruto took a step towards the stage. Slowly... slowly...

Finally, he grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. The other boy gave a small smile and continued.

_And I didn't mean to meet you then_

_we were just kids_

_And I didn't mean to give you chills_

_the way that I kiss_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did_

_Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did_

_No, you didn't mean to love me back_

_But you did_

He sang it without strumming the guitar, all the while gazing lovingly at his friend. When he was done, the audience clapped and shouted and screamed and god-knows-what crazily.

"Yeah i sure did.." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked. "I love you, you freakin idiot."

* * *

**Sorry! i kinda have to rush this fanfic.**

**at the last part. so it ended quite short.**

**lala it took me 1 week to write! nyahaha.**

**i damn busy lur.. :)**

**and why 10th september?**

**cos it's my bdae!! whooooo! LOLs.**

**anyway.. GTG! buhbye!! xD**


End file.
